


The Underground Corporation

by T3traByte



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: AI, Cybernetic, Dexterus, Gen, Other Game Items Mashup, Post Your Ideas in the Comments, let your imagination go nuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3traByte/pseuds/T3traByte
Summary: After a friendly fire accident, a human soul finds himself in the body of a failed AI like Sephirah in the depths of an unknown facility. After realizing that the facility is quite similar to lobotomy corporation itself, he tries to add what he knows from the company to the facility. But for some reason, it's not the same. Follow Dexterus and some of his robotic helpers to get the underground corporation to a new start. Maybe the two corporations are connected. Maybe the other Sephirahs would find out about this. What would happen then? Who knows? It all depends on what crazy thing Dexterus can come up with with his artificial imagination.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Friendly Fire

The halls of the corporation was dimly lit, the lights being shattered rendered the corridors dangerous to anybody walking through. The corporation was dealing with a 2nd trumpet meltdown, and many lives had fallen to several beasts and monsters. The floor was riddled in bodies, and a black, fleshy monster began devouring them. Red emergency lights flashed, alerting nobody except the stray weapons and blood stained walls. The sound of battle echoed through the corridors.

“Jayson! Move to the left side!”. Hess pulled out his Mimicry blade. “I can land a hit between the opening, jump out of the way now!” If it hadn't been for Equinox's yell, he would've been mince meat. Guess it was going to be Hess that would save the day.

After thrusting himself to the side, a wave of air passed beside him as the bloody blade swished by. A narrow miss. Through the opening, Hess managed to land a strike on Nothing There’s shoulder. Tissue and blood dripped from the wound. After quickly getting his bearings, Jayson swiftly smacked Nothing There with his Justitia. After being dazed for a bit, the bloody beast raised its hand. The hand was aimed toward him. He didn’t have a shield, his armor was trash. The manager never got around to upgrading it. This was it. This was how he was going to die.

“Jayson! Move!” A golden fist smacked him in the stomach, pushing him out of the way, where he slammed against the bloody walls of the corridor. He coughed blood. He lifted his head, and through hazy eyes, saw the sharp, bloody hands claw at his savior’s face. The blood gushed, covering the floor, and his lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap. Equinox was dead. There was silence. Jayson walked over to the corpse, his best buddy now an unrecognizable mess. Hess was cowering on the ground, shaking.

But Hess wasn’t shaking in sadness. He was shaking in rage. With a shaky rise, Hess held up his weapon and screamed in agony and rage. “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you ‘till the only thing left are eyeballs and sinew! Wait, I’ll leave nothing left! NOT, ONE, BIT!” With eyes, red with blood lusting insanity, he swung his sword in a massive horizontal arc with all the power he could muster. 

Jayson after realizing what was happening, screamed toward Hess.“NO HESS! I’ll get hit too! I’m still here--”

**_SHLIKKKkk_ **


	2. REBOOTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REBOOTING SYSTEM. NEW MANAGER ACQUIRED. WE WISH YOU LUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, then a long one afterwards

CLICK 

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

…

MACHINE AI FULLY CONSTRUCTED, WAITING FOR AUTOMATED ENERGY FLOW

…

ENERGY FLOW ACHIEVED, PREPARE TO ACTIVATE AI

…

AI LAUNCH FAILED. PROCEED TOWARD BACKUP A

…

AI BACKUP A FAILED. PROCEED TOWARD BACKUP B

…

AI BACKUP B FAILED. PROCEED TO LOCATE RECENT STRAY HUMAN SOUL

…

…

HUMAN SOUL ACQUIRED. ANALYZING HUMAN SOUL OF PROMISING TRAITS

…

HUMAN SOUL: JAYSON, 85 OUT OF 100 APPROPRIATE TRAITS. LOOKS LIKE I DID GOOD. NEVERMIND THAT. PROCEED TO IMPLEMENT HUMAN SOUL INTO AI BODY.

…

HUMAN SOUL IMPLEMENTED. ALL REQUIREMENTS HAVE BEEN COMPLETED. PROCEED TO LAUNCH AI. WE WISH YOU WELL, UNDERGROUND MANAGER.

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLI--


	3. My First Mission is to Clean

Ugh…

What was happening?

A black light filled his vision, as if there was a pitch black brightness. A static. He could not feel, he could not see, he could not talk. He could only think. He had just blacked out when he was fighting the ALEPH monster when Hess went berserk; he didn't remember anything afterwards. He sighed in his mind. Why couldn't he at least know more about what happened instead of being a wispy piece of smoke? 

Now he was in this pitch blackness. Out of nowhere, a thought comes to mind. What's going to happen to Hess and Equinox? Equinox was long dead, he knew that, but it still would be horrible to know that employees didn't even get a proper burial. He heard that all the body’s get thrown down a garbage chute when a mass death happens, as the corporation didn’t want a problem to happen with some of the abnormalities, say for instance, The Mountain of Smiling Bodies. The last time the manager left all the bodies hanging around the departments, the abnormality broke loose and caused another wave of casualties. It was later agreed that the manager be fired, which is exactly what happened.

Now there was nothing. A hollow atmosphere with nothing at all. As if he was floating. But also not. He was definitely a Schrodinger's cat at this point. If he had to be in this empty space, he would wait, and he wasn’t going to stop until he got to the bottom of this.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

After plenty of waiting, he finally decided to let go. Maybe nothing would happen. Maybe he was stuck gliding in an empty abyss forever. It made him sad, and therefore, he loosened up.

Right at that moment he felt a massive lurch. It felt as if he got punched in the gut and all his air got pushed out, while simultaneously someone collided into the back of his head. Everything was ringing, and he was pretty sure he was about to be sucked down into a blackhole and stretch down to the size of a long, atom sized udon noodle until… it all stopped. 

It was still dark. But this time he could use his senses. He seemed to be kneeling on a tiled floor. Wait. Kneeling? He had legs! Arms! Feet! Feeling! He laughed and embraced his body, stroking his extremities and touching his clothing. By touch, he was able to feel that he was wearing some sort of suit like apparel, quite similar to that of a suit and a lab coat? It had many creases and fold, and it was covered in dust. 

After standing up, he tried to get his bearings of the surroundings. This was hard, due to the fact there was NO LIGHT, WHATSOEVER. He had to blindly maneuver around the place he was in.

Before he could even take one step, he heard something. It was a clicking noise, and it came from an area someplace behind him and a little ways away. A flashing green light was blinking, just about a few meters away. Cautiously, he stepped towards it. Just before he could touch the flashing light with his outstretched hand, all the lights came on. Thanks for the warning buster. It was as if that green flashing light was the trigger before a light explosion. He blinked.

He was standing in a lab like room. The flooring was made of white sterile tiles. He knew this lab must’ve stood the force of time, as cracks ran through the whole place and dust littered all the appliances. Speaking of appliances, there was lots of weird machinery connected to the walls, spiraling into pipes, buttons, and levers. Bits of concrete littered the floor, wire, and broken up electronic components littered the floor. It was truly a mess.

After getting to know his surroundings, he looked toward the area with the previous flashing light. There was no flashing light. What loomed before him was a massive flat-screen TV like structure, where the control panel spread its pipe towards every appliance into the room, and even out the door. And on that television screen was a retro 8-bit face smiling down on him. It was quite a shock.

“Aghhh!” he yelled as his legs gave way. “What the heck are you??”

The retro television face made a puzzled expression before laughing. Even its laugh sounded retro and mechanical. It gave him the chills. 

“HELLO NEW AI MANAGER! THIS FACILITY HAS BEEN SITTING IN DUST FOR A PAST AMOUNT OF TIME, AND I DO BELIEVE IT'S TIME FOR SOMEONE TO MANAGE IT TO GET IT BACK INTO TIP-TOP SHAPE!” 

Jayson was puzzled. AI? Manager? Jayson looked around. He saw no manager, only broken research machines and stacks of worn old books. “Who’s the new manager here-- ohhh the TV’s referring to me… I’m an AI?” he thought, “ Impossible! I feel warm with flesh and blood! I can breath, I can feel, I can think!”

“WELL I’M SORRY YOUNG LAD BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A JOB OF RUNNING THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT. IT NEEDS A LOT OF FIXING UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! AND BEING AN AI MAKES THIS JOB A HELL OF A LOT EASIER! I WOULDN’T HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE IF YOU WERE A HUMAN!”

“Why do you sound like that?” said Jayson. “Your voice sounds like the mix of a man from the 1920’s and an old reporter on a classic radio.”

“OH, YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND. IT’S A REFERENCE THAT YOU WON’T UNDERSTAND BUT OTHERS WILL! HELLO YOUTUBE VIEWERS.”

“What the heck is youtube? Some type of game?” Jayson shook his head. He pointed at the smiling television screen and said. “Anyways, can we get back to the subject, about the fact that I’m not a frickin’ AI?”

Jayson glared at the smiling retro screen. “Listen here you screen being” he shouted. “I don’t know what you’re saying about me being non-human anymore or anything about management and references, but whatever it is, and wherever I am, I am definitely not an AI. How could I? I just blacked out for a bit back at the corporation and woke up. How could I not be human?”

He puffed. It took a lot to yell all that all at once, and even his throat hurt. Why was that?

The retro television looked at Jayson and sighed. 

“DO I REALLY HAVE TO PROVE THAT YOU’RE NO LONGER HUMAN ANYMORE? WELL, HERE’s SOME SECURITY CAMERA FOOTAGE PROVING THAT YOU ARE AN AI.”

Out of the corner of the ceiling a hatch opened, where a screen connected to a pipeline came out. When the screen flickered on, Jayson saw what he feared the most.

There on the security camera footage, was a recap of what he was doing before he blacked out. There were three people on screen, fighting the monster Nothing There. Those people were Hess, Equinox, and Jayson. When Jayson dodged to the side, the other two managed to get some solid hits on the beast. After the monster got temporarily dazed, it targeted it’s blade on Jayson. On the screen, Jayson saw his best friend punch him out of the way, only to get sliced to pieces himself. He mentally gulped down a lump of remorse. 

He looked back onto the screen and saw his other pal, Hess, going berserk. And when Hess charged despite Jayson’s protests, Post-Jayson covered his mouth in horror. The brutal aftermath of Hess’s rage, had led him to accidentally chop Pre-Jayson in half. Blood and bones rained down, and even in mid-air, Jayson’s body was dead before it hit the floor. As Hess raged, blood covering the floor and walls, and Nothing There looking virtually unfazed, the monster swung the flat side of it’s blade and smacked Hess to the other side of the corridor, where his skull hits the back of the metal wall. As Hess drops to the floor, a pool of blood starts to form.

Jayson stares at the screen, watching the camera footage roll. As the footage rolls as Nothing There bashes the hell out of his last buddy, and as the Rabbit Team come pouring in to suppress the beast, he’s still watching. As the screen folds back up and retreats back into the ceiling, Jayson crumples himself to his knees, staring at the retro screen.

“I’M SORRY, I REALLY DIDN’T WANT TO SHOW YOU THAT. HERE.” The television screen picked up a broom with one of its spare mechanical pincers and chucks a broom toward Jayson. Although he’s weakened by shock and depression, he still catches it. “TAKE THIS BROOM AND DO SOME CLEANING. THAT SHOULD CALM YOURSELF DOWN A LITTLE BIT. ALSO, BE SURE TO LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOURSELF. YOU’LL BE GIVEN A NEW NAME TO CELEBRATE THE ENDING OF YOUR PAST LIFE. I HOPE YOU’LL ENJOY THIS PLACE JUST AS MUCH AS I DO.” And with that, the screen blinks off. 

Jayson blinks. A new name? Why can’t he keep his old one? He grimaced. Good point, it contains too many bad memories. Maybe it is better off to start fresh. Jayson drags the broom along with him, sweeping scrap paper and dust into a pile. After some silent sweeping, he sees a wood cabinet sitting in the corner of the wall. It had a large plaque with the words “Mirror” on it. That must be where the mirror is then. He sets the broom on the wall of another cabinet, and opens the cabinet door to the mirror.

What stared back at him was a white skinned man in a weird type of clothing. It was a gradient colored lab coat going from white to blue to black with burnt tears at the end, and it even had a hood! Lining all the edges of the lab coat was a gold liner and even the buttons were gold. The undercoat was a grey modern t-shirt, and the leggings were grey-cyan, scruffy, and pretty comfortable. On his neck was a long neutral red scarf, with a short end folded up with the mass wrapped around his neck and the long end hanging down his side. His eyes were neutral blue, and his hair was a gradient mix of blue and black with a white streak on the floof at the front of his hair. Speaking of which, his hair was pretty floofy. Floofy as in hadn’t had a haircut in a couple months.

Jayson contemplated about his look. He did look pretty sick for a person that died in a horrific accident. He looked like an adventurer! Well, he was being pushed head first into something he wasn’t prepared for, so he guessed it would make sense. He chewed his thumb while he adjusted his scarf. The situation wasn’t the best, but at least he was given a second chance. He looked down and saw a name plaque on the ground. He picked it up, dusted it off, and pinned it to his coat. A new name for a new life, he thought. Maybe being Dexterus wouldn’t be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether his scarf should be red or something else. I think red maybe to contrasting with his other attire. Please type in comments what color would best fit.


	4. Drug Crystals

Dexterus sweeps the abandoned lab, piling scrap metal into a huge pile, probably amounting to about several hundred dollars in rare metals, and that’s a lot. Gold and silver circuitry piled high, and he was really tempting to grab it and hold it for himself, only to remember that he was an AI now and his home was now the lab, so he dejectedly kept sweeping. 

There were many rows of shelves, loaded with cool contraptions and other complicated trinkets. Making sure that he didn’t destroy any of them, he began to lightly dust them of their dirt and cobwebs. As he dusted them, he read their titles and descriptions:

==========================================================================================

Zap Hat: A helmet that looks like a makeshift science project made from a colander and super glued electrical tesla circuits, which is literally what it is. Can fire electrical blasts around the wearer, electrocuting anyone nearby. Requires a recharge after every few uses.

De-curse-er: A shotgun mixed with a rifle that shoots energy pulses that removes curses and stores them into an attached glass bottle. Although you can’t see the curses, they’re in there, so don’t open the jars you see lying around and remember to label them. Perfect against monsters, abnormalities, and anything you think needs to be purified. (Your crippling depression and mental stress are not curses)

Jet Boots: Unlike most people’s imaginations on what jet boots would look like, these jet boots blast energy pulses needed to launch you in any direction you choose to. Contains emergency brakes so don’t be afraid!

Memory Remover and Memory Remember-er: These things work in pairs, so if you really want to remove the memory of that weird man in your dreams who happened to be your uncle, hold the 2 pronged white gun and say it to it, then proceed to shoot yourself! Then, you should be memory free! Any memories that get erased get transferred into wide test tubes and colorized based on being bad, good, normal, intentional, guilt, and unintentional! Don’t try to view other’s memories, capsule will malfunction and memory will be destroyed. If the glass tube in the back of the gun is empty, it’ll erase memories. If it is filled, it will use that memory. Don’t mess that up like how Jonathon forgot where he placed the reactor core key.

========================================================================================

Dexterus kept dusting, walking around the room and sometimes stopping to read some of the long descriptions, some of them he even laughed at. After he dusted every shelf of contraptions, he chucked the feather duster over his shoulder and headed towards the wardrobe. The wardrobe was the wood cabinet beside the mirror cabinet, and he opened it. There were several coats, scarves, and other nifty gadgets. Seemed like a good a time as any to change clothes, this suit probably stood the tale of time for years, although it was really comfortable. 

Dexterus took off his red scarf and replaced it with a gold bandana, where it hung like a bandit’s, over his chest and around his neck. Looking deeper into the closet, he picked out a brown satchel like bag with a long strap, and a set of adventurer aviator like goggles which he placed on his head. The bag hung onto his shoulder. He didn’t even know what was in it, but he carried it because it made him look awesome in the mirror! Even in his next life as a sephirah AI like being, he still tried to have a good fashion sense.

After contemplating his new look, he looks for a door, only to realize there wasn’t one. Perplexed, he begins to pat down the sides of the cabinets and shelves around him, trying to see if any sides of them had a secret panel or something.

“You look stupid.”

Dexterus swiveled around and yelled in no particular direction, “Who’s there? It’s either me or the dead computer screen, so come out wherever you are!”

“Hey, hey, it’s me, the computer helper. I just got out of the radio voice because I completed the reference. Although my screen is black, I can still talk through speakers and see through cameras. I’ll show myself now.” The television screen came to life and Dexterus saw the familiar retro screen again. 

“Now are you looking for the door?” said the retro screen. “If you’re looking for a door to the rest of the facility, it should be behind one of these cabinets.”

“There are more of the facility besides this laboratory?” asked Dexterus. “Can you tell me about it and what I need to know?”

The retro screen made a thinking face, by thinking I mean a loading screen with a turning hourglass, and said, “Well, here are the guidelines for the facility. You are the new manager and AI, so you are in control of two different teams, the Research Team and the Manufacturing Team. Each team contains five people. Only the manager has two teams, all the other leaders has one team.”

“Ahh, so it’s kind of like Lobotomy Corporation, where each team of five employees has a leader. What else?” asked Dexterus.

The retro screen continued. “There are other teams that hasn’t been unlocked yet. But unlike Lobotomy Corporation, this facility allows you to obtain all your employees all at once, though you can choose who bring out and who to stay put. By ‘stay put’, all these employees or how I would say, people are asleep in cryptosleep caskets, meaning, they can’t do anything unless you wake them up yourself. There are other teams like the ones you have, and each has different responsibilities. But the reason why you don’t see them here it’s because they’re locked up in deeper levels, and you can’t get to them because they are in higher and higher security the farther you go down, so you can’t unlock them. Or more like, can’t wake them up. In order to stay alive and continue to move forward, you have to make quotas, do work, finish projects, do some criminal activity, and research new possibilities to unlock the other teams. BUT, be aware. Once someone from your team or someone else’s team dies, you can’t replace them, because unlike the corporation above us, we don’t get applications for a job here, because no one knows we’re here. Get the picture?”

The retro screen looked at Dexterus, and noticed that he was half asleep. Slightly miffed, it used one of its spare metal pincers to pick up a pair of rubber gloves, before slapping Dexterus in the face with them. He woke up immediately.

“I got it,” said Dexterus, “Different teams lower down, do projects, unlock teams, don’t let your people die.”

“Good.” The retro screen used it’s metal pincer and picked up a key from a shelf and tossed it to Dexterus. “This is the key to the Research Team and the Manufacturing Team’s cryptosleep caskets, don’t open too much or you’re gonna have a hard time. Oh, and don’t worry, they’ll listen to you.”

Dexterus took the key and put it into his lab coat pocket. After some scuffling around, he found that the mirror cabinet was lighter than the other cabinets, and pushed it out of the way. There was the door that led out to the rest of the facility, and he walked through it. 

Now he was in the actual facility, and it was pretty massive. It was tall, grey, and spacious. It had black and yellow lines guarding rooms and plots of land, huge pillars of marble and granite, and massive eco-areas for you to rest your head. Sadly, it was far from looking good. Large amounts of vegetation was sprouting from cracks in the walls and ceiling, expanding them. The lights were either off or broken, and every inch of the room was littered with junk, scrap, cobwebs, and heaps and heaps of dust.

Dexterus walked along the dusty room, it seemed like it’s height and length went on forever. He found an open garage door into a smaller room and using a dimly lit flashlight, saw several casket like shapes neatly place in rows of two. That must be it. The cryptosleep caskets, or whatever the screen called. Finally he would have his first team. He walked into the room, swatting at leaves and cobwebs that had hung into his mouth. He looked at the first casket. There was no description, no nametag, no sign of human writing. Only a keyhole. Without anything else to do, he stuck the key into the hole and turned.

A cloud of dust floated down to the ground as Dexterus lifted the lid. What he saw was a human lying on a mattress. He was a blond, wore a white shirt, some well made jeans, and a red jacket. Slowly, Dexterus prodded his face with a finger.

“Hi”

Dexterus jumped back, realizing that the patient was now fully awake, even scaring him with the sudden use of words. The blond man sat up, stretched and yawned, before climbing out of the silver cryptosleep casket. After dusting himself off and stretching one more time, he bows to Dexterus and says, “Hello new manager, I am Jonathon, a member of the Research Team. It will be nice to work under you.”

“Uhh… hi, Jonathon, nice to meet you too-- wait a minute… Weren’t you the guy who messed up while using the memory eraser gun?”

Jonathon laughed. “Yup. That was me. I was helping a friend relieve himself of some cursed pictures when I accidentally blasted myself. We later had to get the Engineering Team to sort out the mess of the reactor core. Are we gonna get moving?”

Dexterus walked with Jonathon out into the bigger and taller facility. “I just have to ask. Why do you know I’m the manager and why are you so pushy to work? It doesn’t make any sense!”

“We know you’re the manager because we were told that a new manager would come to rescue us. Be it days, months, years, maybe centuries, the people who wake us up will be our new manager. Before you ask how we know that, it’s because before we were forced to sleep in those caskets due to a major and unbeatable abnormality breakout, a robot from the future said those things. It would only help to believe.”

“Okay Jonathon, you’re confusing me even more. How can a robot from the future tell you what to do? Again, stop using something that I wouldn’t understand!”

Jonathon sighed. “This facility is itself technically an abnormality. It’s like a multiverse, it contains things and objects from different worlds, galaxies, and even different realities. Anything that you have thought to be fiction or impossible, may exist in this very facility. So things like robots that go through time to warn us about different things for us. Heck, even some of the people here are from different worlds and realities. I still remember the time there were two Mason’s. There was a skeevy Mason and a Caring Mason. The skeevy Mason died so we could escape.”

Dexterus was moved. Not only was there a whole massive facility full of possibilities in this corporation, it had all the things that he dreamed of in his past life. The robots, the abnormalities that he hasn’t seen, everything! It made him giddy just thinking about it.

“We’re here. Come on manager.”

Jonathon led Dexterus to field of dirt, closed in by lines of black and yellow stripes. Using his hands, Jonathan began digging until what he found a pink crystal, which he gingerly picked up.

“What are you gonna do with that Jonathon?”

“You’ll see. In order for the facility to function, we have to make products, the more complicated the better. The reason for that is because this corporation runs on a system where the most complex items give the most energy, and the least complex doesn’t give much, but can still be used for something. We can even upgrade our ways of obtaining the material with different material we gather. Watch.”

Dexterus watched as his employee (or teacher) dusted off the pink crystal and set it on a nearby table. Under Dexterus’ dim flashlight, Jonathon began cutting the pink crystal into a fine line of pink crystal coke.

Netzach was more depressed than any other day. The day at the Corporation had not gone swimmingly, and three of his team’s employees had been killed by Nothing There. Maybe a couple of cold beers could wash away his sorrow. Then again, the beer never really worked. All it did was mellow him out, but it made him feel hollow inside. If only the new manager hadn’t installed a drug policy, he would’ve been using some enkephalin by now.

He silently trudged to his office, the feeling of his past enkephalin hit getting dimmer and dimmer by the second. What was the use of holding onto employees, if that one day, they would gruesomely die? He opened the door to his office.

And there sitting on a piece of paper on his desk, was a pile of pink dust. Along with it was a letter and a straw. He picked up the letter and stared at the pile of so needed drugs. The letter said:

‘Hello Netzach. It seems like you’re really under the weather from some things. How about a new drug to try that will give your life a new kick?”

\-- D & J

Netzach stared at the pile of pink dust. It was the thing he needed, a pile of disgustingly pink fairy drugs, waiting for him on the table. He looked from left and then to the right, checking to see if Malkuth or Hod were there to catch him at the scene. Then, he slammed his head into the pile.

A loud screech of happiness was heard that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously do not condone doing drugs. Don't you do it, it will ruin your life. 
> 
> If you want to know how the energy system works, its that the least complicated things give less energy, and the items with more properties and complexity are able to give more energy. Later on as the number of people progresses, the facility needs more energy to function to fit everyone's needs, as this corporation is basically it's own mini-colony. They have to grow food here too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever real lobotomy corporation story that I really want to continue. I hope I can will myself to finish it though.


End file.
